


Comfort

by Caius



Series: IDW Galvatron and Soundwave [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Post-Dark Cybertron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: After Dark Cybertron and Megatron's defection, Galvatron picks up the pieces of Soundwave. Written July 24, 2015, before things inevitably went wrong between them. Originally posted on tumblr.





	Comfort

It had been the best fuel Soundwave had ever had. 

That much, he remembered. Galvatron had taken it out to share with his new troops, to celebrate their new alliance (their defeat, Megatron's defection, their exile) and though Soundwave had at first taken precautions against poison, it was sweet and fresh and he had -- had --

Taken off his mask. Sat on Galvatron's lap, let Galvatron hold him close, fill his cube again and again and --

He had spoken. Of long ago, on Cybertron, on Earth, on -- the memories were corrupted. Soundwave did not know how much he might have divulged.

He'd spoken of Megatron, and he'd let Galvatron hold him close and pet him like Megatron (used to) pet Ravage. 

And from the cool tingle of condensation on his face, he had wept.

In front of his new leader. 

It should not have happened. Soundwave had failed (but what did it matter anymore, after all). He would have to assess the situation. Make amends. Control the damage.

Assess. 

Galvatron was still there, beneath Soundwave, around him, his frame warm and soothing even though it was not shaped quite right, rounder and less smooth than Megatron's. 

It was dormant, unmoving, so trusting beneath him, that Soundwave could offline him right there. 

No, he couldn't. He needed Galvatron. 

Needed (warmth, comfort, Ravage and Laserbeak and Buzzsaw taking him in so long ago) a strong leader to take care of him, like Ratbat had promised, like Megatron had promised, and now Galvatron had promised.

The sound of Galvatron's engines strengthened beneath him, more systems slowly coming online, and Soundwave froze for a moment, waiting and watching, unwilling to move or to leave Galvatron's arms but ready to fight if he had to.

Galvatron shifted under him, warmer when he was awake, and strong arms pulled Soundwave up further onto his chest. One large hand stroked over Soundwave's back, resting for a moment in the heat of his spark, and then -- as Soundwave fought to regulate his intakes -- Galvatron's systems slowed again, back into recharge with Soundwave held tight in his arms.

Soundwave's spark leapt inside of him at the gesture of trust, of tenderness. His frame relaxed again into Galvatron's warmth and strong embrace, his face -- still bare -- tucked into the grooves of Galvatron's chestplate. 

He felt more dampness on his cheeks, but it did not seem to wake his new (master) leader. 

Megatron had _never_ , Soundwave thought, and it seemed blasphemous, but what was the worth of his loyalty in a world where Megatron wore the Autobot brand? 

More coolant dripped quietly onto Galvatron's chest, dripping slowly down toward the center of his chest until it evaporated in the heat of Galvatron's frame. 

Soundwave could not bring himself to care. He hadn't felt warm and protected like this since -- 

\-- He pressed his faceplate harder against Galvatron at the realization that that was never. That he'd never been held like this, not by Megatron, not in 5 million years.

And for all that Ravage and Laserbeak and Buzzsaw tried, they were too small to hold him like this. 

Galvatron finally stirred beneath him. In his sorrow, Soundwave had missed the sound of his systems waking until those strong arms were squeezing him tight against the broad chest, one hand petting Soundwave's back, the other his helm.

It should have been humiliating, but Soundwave was far, far past that now. He wrapped his own arms around Galvatron's waist, as far as he could reach, and cried. Cried, for millions of years of Megatron not being what Soundwave wanted him to be, and for the final, utter betrayal. 

And Galvatron let him. He held him, and pet him, and let him spill his coolant on Galvatron's chest until there was no more coolant left to spill and Soundwave was left shaking, cold even in the heat of their frames, clinging helplessly to his new master.

And then Galvatron's arms lifted him -- breaking Soundwave's grip on Galvatron's waist easily -- and pulled him up to look Galvatron in the face. 

Soundwave tried to turn his helm and his optics down, but Galvatron denied him that, pulled his face upward and -- was that coolant on Galvatron's face as well? Had Soundwave wept onto Galvatron's _faceplates_ the night before, or -- 

Galvatron's optics met Soundwave's just for a moment and then he pulled Soundwave's face too close to focus and then -- 

The sensations were too much to compute for a moment, the soft pressure where there had been so seldom any touch at all, and Soundwave had let his mouth drop open for Galvatron's tongue to explore before he had even quite processed that he was being kissed.

That was -- that was not something that happened to Soundwave. Not ever, and certainly not with someone as incredibly attractive as Galvatron. 

By the time Soundwave had realized what was going on, Galvatron was pulling back, and then he was resting against Galvatron's chest again, held close and petted again. 

"I may have misinterpreted our situation," Galvatron said, when Soundwave had relaxed slightly into his touches. "But the offer stands." 

"Offer?" Soundwave asked, wrapping himself tightly around Galvatron again, not wanting to be outside of his protective embrace ever again. 

"The kiss," Galvatron said, and one finger of one hand gently caressed the side of Soundwave's face. The small gesture now sent bolts of electricity through Soundwave, to parts of him that he'd never given much thought. "If you want more, I will give them to you happily, my Soundwave." 

It was too much, the touch, the kiss, the _my_ , and Soundwave buried his faceplates in Galvatron's chest, discovering that he did, indeed, have coolant left in his optical tanks. 

And Galvatron just held him, stroking gently over the back of his helm and body, allowing himself to be cried on. 

"Yes," Soundwave said, at last, when he seemed again to have run out of tears. "I would like more." 

"Then you will have them." Galvatron lifted him up again and his lips pressed against Soundwave's, more gently this time, letting Soundwave appreciate the sensation and tentatively move his own lips against Galvatron's, learning the taste and feel of the soft metal. 

"Am I your first?" Galvatron asked, when they had paused for a moment. 

A single tear dropped musically onto Galvatron's faceplate at the thought of what he would never be able to give to Megatron. "First kiss," he clarified. "Yes." 

Galvatron's engine growled as he pulled Soundwave down into a kiss again, rough this time, but Soundwave yielded to it gladly, parting his lips to his master's pleasure, relieved that his inexperience was not a problem for Galvatron. 

Galvatron just held him and kissed him for what felt like hours, kissing his lips until they were sore and swollen and then kissing away the faint wetness on Soundwave's face, and then descending on his lips again. 

By the end of it, Soundwave felt he had made up for some of his millions of years of lost time, and the pleased little groans that Galvatron made when he moved his lips just so or teased his master with his glossa went straight to Soundwave's spark. 

Galvatron didn't press him for more than this, didn't roll them over and ask Soundwave to open up (not that Soundwave would have refused him if he had), he just held him and kissed him, so warm and strong and appreciative under him that Soundwave started weeping again, in between the kisses, and Galvatron's lips moved upward, kissing the tears away as Soundwave wept them. 

He shook and clung and wept in Galvatron's arms, as drunk on the kisses as he had been on the energon last night, and when he felt, finally, that there was nothing more than the warmth of Galvatron's lips left on his mouth or his face he relaxed, trusting in Galvatron's arms and against his lips. "Master," he let himself say, letting his own lips move with the word right above Galvatron's. 

"If you will have me, my Soundwave," Galvatron told him. 

Soundwave sobbed as he kissed Galvatron his yes.  



End file.
